Appliances, such as refrigerator appliances, can include a dispensing assembly for directing ice from an ice maker and/or liquid water to the dispensing assembly. A user can activate the dispensing assembly to direct a flow of ice or liquid water into a cup or other container positioned within the dispensing assembly. Liquid water directed to the dispensing assembly is generally chilled or provided at an ambient temperature. However, certain appliances, e.g., refrigerator appliances, also include features for dispensing heated liquid water that can be used to make hot beverages, such as coffee or tea.
Conventional brew modules include a brew chamber that holds a brew pod therein. A lower needle may be positioned in the bottom of the brew chamber and a stationary upper needle may extend from a lid which is pivotally attached to the brew module. Each needle defines holes through which liquid may flow. Closing the lid causes the lid to push down the brew pod while upper and lower needles to pierce the top and bottom of the brew pod, respectively, such that water may flow through the brew pod to create the beverage which is dispensed to the user.
In conventional systems, difficulties may arise when trying to remove a brew pod from the brew chamber. For instance, after the lid has pushed the brew module further into the brew chamber, it can be difficult for a user to reach or access the brew pod. In some such systems, only a small portion of a lip or rim on the brew pod may be accessible. This may make removing a brew pod difficult, especially for those with limited dexterity. Moreover, if the lower needle has pierced the brew pod, a friction or interference fit may be formed between the lower needle and a bottom portion of the brew pod. The interference fit may restrict or hinder movement of the brew pod from the brew chamber, for instance, in a vertical direction.
Accordingly, a domestic appliance that includes improved features for dispensing single serve beverages would be useful. More specifically, single serve beverage dispensing assemblies for appliances that improve access to the brew pod would be useful. Specifically, single serve beverage dispensing assemblies that selectively motivate a brew pod out of an assembly would be particularly beneficial.